The mechanisms underlying the neuroglial response to injury (fibrous gliosis) and the similarities and differences of glial fibrillary acidic (GFA) protein compared to other filamentous proteins in the brain will be investigated. A number of in vivo and in vitro models will be used for the experimental production of fibrous gliosis and the action of different compounds will be tested in an effort at inhibiting gliosis and stimulating nerve growth. It is hoped that this research will contribute to the understanding of fibrous gliosis and eventually lead to the development of procedures for the control of this process. Glial scarring may be related to the lack of functional repair in the mammalian CNS (axonal regeneration in spinal cord injury; remyelination in multiple sclerosis), epileptogenesis, deficient myelination in the developing brain.